the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aken Stryder
Appearance Aken has porcelain color skin with crimson and black accents. His facial features are sharp, specially his chin that completes his seemingly perfect body portion. He has an always apparent trademark grin that establishes his character from the start. He has a pointed nose and ears with red insides(brownish-gray in color around the rims). It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. All of his teeth inside of his mouth are razor-sharp and is visibly shown anytime he opens his mouth. The man has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Aken's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. The nails on his hands and feet are sharp, pointed and colored the same crimson, accented points on certain parts of his body. He also has a gray-brown mask showing his teal-color eyes for when they are out on the "hunt". He wears a dark gray almost black, loose-fitting cloth that looks like a coat (with jagged design colored red) with a black ruff around the top edges of his coat. He has a somewhat bulky build but looks can be deceiving especially when it comes to a deceiver Gijinka like himself. His clothing is similar to that of ancient old samurai especially his specially designed footwear. He showed are open-toed and securely woven against his dark cotton pants that is also loose on his body. He has the same colored teal beads around his neck of various shapes and sizes. Aken carries around a katana as his sometimes prefer weaponry combat instead of hand to hand. He'd rather have his illusions deal the necessary damage. Personality Aken constantly makes vulgar jokes about others and their lifestyle when his hypocritical dastardly self can't really say anything when he's plagued by the same flaws of reality. In some situations he's an asshat, very loose with his words so a drop of the f-bomb is the norm to him. He often sees those not of his age group(able to drink booze and have a kiseru or smoke) childish and messes with them more because they're more easily offended. He is cold hearted and somewhat of a loner. He's selfish with food and money and just quantities of anything to suffices to his wants. He often spends his nights and clubs getting into clubs and spending money at the lottery. You might find him at a bar or behind some vacant street wall knocked out or asleep. Though his lifestyle is looked down upon he seems to find lots of enjoyment in it. He pushes people to their limits of sanity to get what he wants and then breaks their will just to have a sadistic pleasure out of it. The thrill of a challenge gets his blood bumping whether it be a win or lose(but he wants to win majority of the time). Aken has a major ego the size of the universe and makes it apparent for those around him. He keeps up a front of defenses to hide the lonely and scared shell of person that he once was. No one has yet to break this steady mold and frankly he doesn't want anyone too. This is what he brought himself into and it doesn't bother him that he might die by the same morals that he lives by. He does, however, rely on his packmates to help him out when al of his attempted tricks and games have fallen short in expectation. History After the devastation on an island city and losing both of his parents to the volcano, he was taken in by his grandparents who lived in small town and owned the cemetery there. Aken surprisingly grew up into a well loved family home. He was the eldest of four children including himself. He had the perfect picture of life when it was ripped from him. One day, three men came to him and his siblings at gunpoint, (his grandparents were out for the day.) He was responsible to look after them and this had to happen. He was told by one of the robbers to bring down all the valuables or his siblings would suffer the consequences. Not knowing, at that age, what exactly they wanted, he searched high and low for a ounce of this "money" stuff. He tried to carry a large chest downstairs hoping that whatever was inside it could be of use to the men. At the time, Aken didn't have the strength that he would later rely on and fell with the chest in his hand down the stairs. He was luck to not have broken anything. His right hand had a large gash from the metal seal in front of the chest and he bled profusely. Gun shots were fired and bodies dropped in the next room. The boy could hear all of it and could nothing. His time was up and he failed them all. He was taken to several psychiatrists but nothing seemed to have eased the young boy's mind of what he witnessed that day. He still talked to his grandparents but outside of that he really didn't socialize with anyone else. It waddled in despair until the light of day flickered to night leaving him alone outside. He struggled to cope with the lost and found himself being pulled into a dark path by gang members who seemed to only understand his true inner tortures. They grew him up and taught him the other side of life that made him truly forget about his past. This did't bold well with his grandparents and that tried many attempts to get him out of it but he ignored them not wanting any of their pity. He's done this for ten years since he was seven years old. He was a pro-actively wrecking havoc and causing disaster for locals until the police had to disband their group and take the head honcho away into custody. This made way for the makings go a new leader. Aken was finding it hard to accept the new boss as he was far less ruthless than the last. He went home that day in months only to find that his grandfather was on his death bed. All the horrors from his past welled up and he nearly lost his sanity right then and there. This was the final restraint holding him back. He wondered away from his home, distraught and without a reason to live anymore. It was tempting to end his life right then and there off of some coast of a new region. However, he didn't get that luxury of being alone as he was soon found out by officials scoping some parts of the land. Depression took hold of him greatly so the giles of the corrupted region took hold of him without so much as a struggle. They conducted many experiments to his body, turning him into a have east of the night who could not entirely shape-shift but fool others into thinking his appearances have changed. He became more of a trickster, learning from his punk, street days past midnight hours and scuffling along the town roads just to maul others, whether it be Pokemon, Gijinka or human, into submission. He is a force to be reckoned with and proved to be a worthy guinea pig to work on. He was a rebel at heart, and like his younger years, seized to do whatever told of him eventually killing of the doctors and scientists-loosely bailing out on the projects and walking out on his own. Aken was to be searched and retrieved by fellow kitsune whom to be Gallagher, a former supporter of the projects and assistant under the tutelage of a well-known scientist, Faun Young. He was now a Ninetails-Gijinka and a reserved one at that. He was much calmer than the bloodthirsty Aken who initiated a fight spontaneously. Both were evenly matched but Gallagher having much more experience in his form outsmarted the other Gijinka and sent him to the ground with a torn arm. Aken, wide-eyed, laughed hysterically which output his opponent. He said that the both of them would be a powerful force to be dealt with. Gallagher having to live a thousand years or more, and whatever gales the scientist put into (Aken)himself made him resistant to a multitude of deaths, almost similar to immortality. He mentioned of have extractions of an ancient deity with the ability to reincarnate itself though he wasn't sure if the origins were true or not. Still, it would be a hard feat to actually put him down in his place. Aken genuinely asked if Gall would join him to tear down the very essence of the Gaia Region which the latter thought about for three days. Giving his answer on the third the Ninetails-Gijinka thought it was best if they kept each other from going too wild on one another and instead focused on taking down both humans and Pokemon, getting what they wanted and prove to the world of their reckless yet deadly behavior. The Zoroark-Gijinka barked out in laughter as he always did, giving a grin and shaking it off with Gallagher. This was the start of the vulpine brothers; a deathly pair of murderous monsters seeking a slow dominance and reign over all, wanting to make the region their own home. He was called the Red Devil and Gall, the Yellow Menace. Moves Agility Imprison Substitute Night Daze Dark Pulse Flamethrower Focus Blast Shadow Claw Abilities Illusion - Characteristics Relationships Cassie Rei Eli Gallagher Miriam Nero Arthur Quotes Trivia * He often toys with Miriam much to her chagrin, and gives her various names that is quite insulting at times. * The Zoroark-Gijinka has the best sense of smell in the group. * He's very sensitive to molecules in the air and surrounding persons. * He is the red color in the trio of primaries. Gallery Fall ref. Aken.jpg|Fall, Aken's style Aken, full body.jpg|Full body, Aken Aken-vivian.jpg|Aken and Vivian Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Actor Category:Delta District Category:Sea Territory